Degrassi (arc) Season 1
Degrassi is a brand new arc in the franchise. This season picks up right where it left off, with the rising sophomores (who have gained 2 new characters) and seniors, along with graduate Peter Stone. Now that all of the former main characters have gone their ways (Emma, Paige, Marco, Spinner, etc.), and Jane's grade graduated and left to international colleges, the show begins to focus on the younger characters, along with 5 new cast members. Part 1 of season 1 of this new arc was named Degrassi: The Boiling Point, and it consists of 24 episodes. Part 2 of this season has been titled Degrassi: The Breaking Point, which has the final 20 episodes. This season has more episodes (44 in total) than any other season of the Degrassi arcs.The season was split in half because of it's large amount of episodes, with the first 24 following a primetime soap format. This season focuses on a group of high school sophomores, juniors (who are comprised of 3 new cast members) and seniors at the Degrassi C.S. in the 2008-2009 school year. Peter Stone, a college freshman working at the Dot restaraunt, is also a main character this season. A new teacher, Ms. Winnie Oh, has also joined the cast as a main character. Next time on Degrassi: Degrassi season 1 will be put into hiatus until February 11th, 2011. Until then, we suggest that you catch up on any episodes that you missed of this arc or Degrassi: The Next Generation. Theme Song and Trailers: Theme song for The Boiling Point: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bdS6ZHRxOHk&feature=related Trailer for The Boiling Point: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4s8LCVPXQro Trailer for season 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DUcESfYHJM Trailer for The Breaking Point: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUcg61fuHVk Theme Song for The Breaking Point: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p41v2tWWtnI CHARACTERS: Adults: Peter Stone- a college freshman working at The Dot. (hero; former villain) Ms. Winnie Oh- The new Media Immersions (MI) teacher. (heroine) Principal Simpson- The new Degrassi principal, he is Emma's stepdad, ex-MI teacher, and fellow Degrassi graduate Spike Nelson's husband. (hero) Seniors: ''' Sav Bhandari- An Indian-Canadian. He is the new Student Council president. (hero) Holly Jeanette "Holly J." Sinclair- A queen bee. Former Student Council president. (former villain; current heroine) Anya MacPherson- Sav's ex-girlfriend. On the Powersquad. (heroine) Chantay Black- The new Powersquad captain and gossip queen of Degrassi. (heroine) Leia Chang- A guest star this season. She is quiet and shy, and was a new kid last year. (heroine) Riley Stavros- Gay football quarterback. This is his second time being a senior. (hero) Declan Coyne- A rich player and son of politician dad. He moved to New York City, but is still a main character and attended Degrassi last semester. (former villain; current hero) Fiona Coyne- Declan's twin sister. She moved back to Degrassi from NY City after a bad relationship. She is a fashionista, and is Holly J.'s best friend. (former villain; current heroine) Zane Park- Riley's Asian boyfriend who is out of the closet. (hero) '''Juniors: Andrew "Drew" Torres- A new guy. Riley's rival and Adam's stepbrother. (villain) Bianca DeSousa- A new girl. She's a bad-girl type and a boyfriend stealer. (villain) Elijah "Eli"Goldsworthy- Degrassi's new cool kid with respect for women, especially Clare. But he's hiding a secret. (hero) Owen Milligan- A homophobic jock who hates Drew, Riley and Zane. (villain) Mark "Fitz" Fitzgerald- A bully. Friend of Owen and Bianca.(villain) Sophomores: Clare Edwards- A religious Christian who takes school seriously and wants a boyfriend. She is Darcy's little sister in the gifted program at Degrassi. (heroine) Alli Bhandari- Sav's little sister in Degrassi's gifted program. She is Clare's best friend, and is trying to be popular by dating Drew. (heroine) Jenna Middleton- New to Degrassi last semester. She is a primary villain in this series, and has a secret that could cost her K.C., her boyfriend. She is smart. (villain) Connor Deslauriers- Suffers from Asperger's. He is Snake's godson and lives with them. He is in Degrassi's gifted program and is in a band. (hero) David "Dave" Turner- Wants to fit in at Degrassi. He is in a band and student council. He is also Chantay's cousin and was new last semester. (hero) Wesley "Wes" Betenkamp- He is a nerd who is in a band and is Dave's sidekick. (hero) Kirk Cameron "K.C." Guthrie- In Degrassi's gifted program. Loves basketball and football. He is Jenna's boyfriend, but only after she stole him from Clare. (former hero; current villain) Adam "Grace/Gracie" Torres- Transgender, he is friends with Clare and Eli. His stepbrother, Drew, is very protective of him. (hero/heroine) EPISODES OF THE BOILING POINT: 'The students return from summer break to begin the 2008-2009 school year. Holly J. is sad to leave her boyfriend, Declan, behind in New York. The Dot is remodeled, and Peter gets a job there. Clare gets a new look, and the new kids in Grade 11 get ready to stir up drama with relationships. Also, new teacher, Ms. Oh, prepares to takeover the MI class now that Snake has been made principal. But a student's mother is far from happy with this change. In a new daily fashion with 24 episodes, Degrassi (the first 24 episodes being given the title of "The Boiling Point" in the U.S.) will go where no other soap opera has gone before. It all leads to...the boiling point! ' What a Girl Wants (parts 1&2)- Both Alli and Holly J. return to Degrassi, with ups and downs. And Fiona's new beau is a cheater...and maybe something much, much worse. Breakaway (parts 1&2)- Jenna spreads rumors about Clare; the Student Council president is determined; Fiona tells Declan that Bobby Beckonridge is abusive, but he has trouble believing her. 99 Problems (parts 1&2)- Riley and Drew compete for the role of QB1, while Alli wants to be one of the cool kids, and Jenna acts jealous around K.C.. Better Off Alone (parts 1&2)- K.C.'s mom returns, and he doesn't like it. Also, Alli tries to get at Drew, while Clare gets her mind off of home problems by befriending Eli. I Just Don't Know What to Do with Myself (parts 1&2)- Sav wants to be thought of as responsible, but he makes bad choices. Also Jenna obsesses over her weight, and Fiona buys a pet for company. Try Honesty (parts 1&2)- Holly J. is distracted from life by Declan, who returns; Eli tries to stand up to Fitz; Dave, Wes and Connor begin a band. You Don't Know my Name (parts 1&2)- Alli wants to go out with Drew; Holly J. pursues a romance with Sav. And Connor falls victim to an online predator. My Body is a Cage: Stronger (parts 1&2)- Adam tries to hide the fact that he's transgender; Dave tries to get close to Ms. Oh; Anya discovers a horrid secret about her mom. Tears Dry on Their Own (parts 1&2)- Jenna feels sick during her big audition, and thinks that she might be pregnant. Also, Anya and Riley spend some quality time together, and Connor has a secret meeting with the female predator. Still Fighting It (parts 1&2)- Riley faces homophobia when his relationship with Zane becomes official. Another storyline finds Wesley trying to be popular, and Eli is also hiding a dark secret from Clare. Purple Pills (parts 1&2)- Fiona stresses about testifying against Bobby, so she drinks champagne instead of taking prescribed anxiety medication. At the same time, Riley wonders if he was right to come out of the closet when a football scout from a major university visits Degrassi. And Adam hangs with Fitz. All Falls Down (parts 1&2)- Degrassi ends its daily summer run with an hour-long event that leads to a school lockdown. When Drew finds himself attracted to Bianca, he puts his relationship at risk. Also, Holly J. and Sav get very intimate in the drama classroom at the Night in Vegas Dance, and things get dangerous when Eli competes with Fitz for Clare. The police get involved in the latest two scandals as well. EPISODES OF THE BREAKING POINT: 'After a relaxing yet worrying winter break, the students return to Degrassi C.S. to stir up even new drama with new rules and changes after they are pushed to the breaking point. Clare questions her relationship with a suspended Eli, Alli tries to hide her life as a man's girl at school from her parents, and someone will leave Degrassi. So get ready for the second half of Degrassi season 1 (titled "The Breaking Point" in Canada) as it returns to it's weekly format for the final 20 episodes. ' Don't Let Me Get Me- In the epic, hour long mid-season premiere, the Degrassi students return after winter break, only to find new rules that may bring about rebellion and serious changes. In the midst of all this, Alli makes a decision about her relationship with Drew...and her double life. And at the same time, Jenna's pregnancy is revealed on TV during The Next Teen Star. Love Lockdown (parts 1&2)- Declan returns to win Holly J. back. And Clare begins to change and rebel against her parents. At the same time, Chantay pushes Snake to the breaking point when Powersquad is canceled. Umbrella (parts 1&2)- Clare's parents push her to the limit, and Eli's folks make a strange offer... Another event is that Fiona is looking for a relationship, while Dave tries to fit in. Halo (parts 1&2)- Before Degrassi: The Breaking Point hits a hiatus until February, Sav's relationship with Holly J. is put into jeopardy when he learns the truth about Declan, so he goes after Jenna, who K.C. is avoiding. And a party is just what the students need...until someone goes to the hospital. And Wes gets his date with Anya. Also, where does Adam's relationship with Fiona stand. When Love Takes Over (parts 1&2)- Fitz returns, and Alli is speculated to return as well. The Way We Get By (parts 1&2)- All that has been revealed is that Zane and Riley will have a plot here. Jesus, Etc. (parts 1&2)- Sav tries to make another band. Hide and Seek (parts 1&2)- Chasing Pavements (parts 1&2)- Drop the World (parts 1&2)- It has been confirmed that this episode has a dark storyline, similar to the school shooting from a previous season. Super Couples: Heclan/Dolly J.: The couple formed in Degrassi: TNG season 9 returns with a huge popularity as Holly J. Sinclair, former queen bee of Degrassi, begins dating rich player and new kid, Declan Coyne. Although Declan is a main character for the season, he moves with Fiona to NY City, and is seen in only a few episodes. The super couple had many fans, until they broke up due to mistrust (with the long-distance relationship) and Holly J. feeling like "property". Although both of them were heartbroken at first, Holly J. began seeing somebody else. But Declan is said to return in The Breaking Point to win back Holly J.. J.C./Kenna: Jenna Middleton and K.C. Guthrie were a super couple containing two of the series' antagonists. After K.C. was "stolen" by Jenna in Degrassi: TNG season 9, he remained with her, even sleeping with her over the summer. Most fans of the show hated the coupling, feeling that the "old, good K.C." was perfect as Clare's beau, but Jenna influenced him to become selfish and mean, as he mentioned in an episode. Towards the end of The Boiling Point, the pair broke up, due to an unexpected pregnancy that K.C. wanted nothing to do with. Many criticized K.C. for being a dead-beat, even if the super couple was bad. Hav/ Solly J.: In the middle of The Boiling Point, Sav and Holly J, started dating after becoming friends due to student council. Sav had recently been dumped by Anya, and Holly J. had broken up with Declan only a few days before. The couple has been popular, with mixed reviews. Some people believe that Holly J.'s coupling with Declan was much better, and that Sav is meant to be with Anya in the end, as much of the relationship drama from seasons 8 and 9 had to do with them. Alew/Dralli: Drew Torres, a new football player, hooks up with Alli Bhandari, the promiscuous girl of the soap. Many people enjoyed them together, even though they were on the wrong footing as to whether or not they had a relationship. The relationship is put on hiatus when Drew receives oral sex from Bianca DeSousa in the boiler room in the last episode. Alli must make a decision in the premiere of The Breaking Point as to where they stand now. Celi/Eclare: Clare Edwards, the good-girl of Degrassi, begins dating someone outside of her grade (a junior, just like her friend Alli is dating a junior). New kid Eli Goldsworthy's mysterious past and upbeat attitude draws her in. Although some people criticized this pairing, saying that Clare was supposed to get back with K.C., most fans enjoyed the pairing, saying that Clare's attitude has changed, along with K.C.'s, and that this is why she must find new romance. Adiona/Fadam: This supercouple may happen, as it has been shown in promos.